Falling To New A New Beginning
by XxPoisoned-'TearsxX
Summary: When you love someone, sometimes you replace that love with hate. NnoitraXNel, Spoilers. Oneshot


**I felt like making a one shot...**

**XD**

**Idk.**

**I like NnoitraXNel**

**so yea!**

**Major Spoilers XD (But they dont die in Bleach, there conversations and stuff are all messed up, THe spoiler is because there new characters that people might not know xD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bl-Ea-CH**

XXXXXXXXX

When you fall, it hits hard

When you fall, it hits hard.

Everyone knows this right? But what's harder is watching the one you love fall.

When you watch it kills. Your insides burn, your spirit breaks and everything inside you wants to just run up to them and make sure there okay.

But sometimes you can't do that.

Because they don't know how you really _feel_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_I hate you,"_

"_You don't have to say anything to me,"_

"_You're so simply minded, I can't have some fun? Kill a couple of people?"_

"_I'm not stopping you. I'm just saying it's unnecessary,"_

"_Well a lot of things are unnecessary; I just want something to entertain me,"_

"_Then go spar with someone, and try not to kill them in the process"_

"_Oh shut up, I can kill anyone I want anytime,"_

"_No, you're wrong. You can't kill me…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And hide the feelings; replace them with hate, that's what they did.

But it all backfired.

And when you can't tell that person you love them,

What are you going to do?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_If you're going to complain about how I do things then leave,"_

"_I wish I could,"_

"_Just get the fuck out of my sigh before I decide to kill you,"_

"_You can't touch me with that bloody sword of yours,"_

"_Dare me,"_

"_No, I won't sink down to your worthless level,"_

"_Your just scared ill kill you,"_

"_You can't kill me, I've already told you,"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Replace all the love with hate.

And just hate. Not letting any love go threw that black wall surrounding your heart.

And empty out your feeling.

So that at the end of the day you won't kill yourself knowing,

You can't love that person.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_What are you doing? Holding a weapon like that? Might make someone think your trying to kill me," _

"_What if I man?"_

_SWOOSH, BANG, CRACK & BLOOD._

"_You…. Bastard…"_

"_I told you I could kill you. This is goodbye"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After you depart you let the years pass…

Hardening and making yourself cold no matter what.

Knowing if you let your guard down you might break down into,

Blood and Tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_You haven't changed. Still the same senseless fighter"_

"_You haven't changed one bit, still the single minded, just how I remember,"_

"_The only single minded I see if you,"_

"_Say that again you bitch,"_

"_Why do I have to repeat myself if I know you heard me?"_

"_Ill kill you,"_

"_If you didn't kill me before, what makes you think you could kill me this time?"_

"_You bitch, don't talk to me like I'm a little kid,"_

"_It's not my fault you act like one,"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And now this is the fight towards the death.

A fight that will test the hearts and sword of them,

A fight that will leave both standing empty,

With nothing.

So don't step,

Let there worlds far apart,

Because at least they might be able to love each other,

In Heaven.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Are you going to spare me this time?"_

"_Yes, yes I am"_

"_What if I ask you to kill me?"_

'_I wont, I'll make my blade look pathetic"_

"_You're going to die anyways"_

"_But at least I won't die in the hands of your worthless blade"_

_SLASH._

"_You talked too soon"_

_SLASH._

"_You bastard"_

"_Now we'll die together, don't you feel special?"_

"_Why would I want to die with filth like you?"_

"_Well too bad, where both starring death right in the face, Nothing you can do to stop it"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now as both cleanse there souls,

A go to the next world.

Maybe….

They'll give each other a second chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Do you sill think I'm a blood-lusting fool?""_

"_So you still think I'm a single minded bitch?"_

"_Why should I answer?"_

"_This is a person's last chance to start over again"_

"_Starting over huh?"_

"_That's Right. Maybe we can actually become friends, Nnoitra"_

"_Maybe we can, Neliel, We'll just have to see as time keeps moving"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Its not much, a crack pairing to many people.**

**Well Review please!**

**XxP-TxX**


End file.
